


Shiny Beldum

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Old art. I've actually gotten a legitimate shiny from Steven on my Emerald run.





	Shiny Beldum




End file.
